1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display panel and a projection type display apparatus, and is suitable, for example, for a full color display apparatus of the single plate type for effecting the display of a full color image by the use of a display panel with a microlens array like a microlens array provided on the light incidence surface of a liquid crystal display element.
2. Related Background Art
There have heretofore been proposed various projection type display apparatuses using a display panel with a microlens array of this kind. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-114780 proposes a transmission type liquid crystal display element as a display panel with a microlens array.
FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings is a cross-sectional view of the essential portions of a liquid crystal display element LP proposed in the abovementioned publication. In FIG. 13, the reference numeral 16 designates a microlens array comprising a plurality of microlenses 16a arranged at a predetermined pitch, the reference numeral 17 denotes a liquid crystal layer, and the reference numeral 18 designates R (red), G (green) and B (blue) pixels.
This element LP is designed such that when red, green and blue illuminating lights R, G and B are applied to the element LP from different angles, the respective color lights enter only corresponding color pixels 18 by the condensing action of the microlenses 16a. By this design, color filters can be eliminated in principle and accordingly, there is provided a display panel which is high in light utilization efficiency.
However, in such a conventional projection type display apparatus, R, G and B color pixels 18 are enlargedly projected onto a screen and therefore, as shown in FIG. 14 of the accompanying drawings, the mosaic structure of the R, G and B pixels becomes conspicuous on the screen, and this has led to the disadvantage that the quality of a displayed image is reduced.